Henrcules (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Baby Hercules - Peter Sam (Thomas & Friends) *Young Hercules - Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Hercules - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Zeus - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *Hera - Lady Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *Megera - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Hades - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Philoctetes - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Baby Pegasus - Toulouse (with Berlioz and Marie as an extras) (The Aristocats) *Pegasus - Yakko (with Wakko and Dot as an extras) (Animaniacs) *Hermes - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Pain and Panic - Brunswick and Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) *Rabbit Pain - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Panther Cap and Shaggy Mane (Toad Patrol) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Dotty (with Alice Angel and Bendy as an extras) (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Nessus the River Guardian - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Muses - Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Old Slow Coach and Hannah (Thomas & Friends) *The Fates - The Dazzlings (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Amphitryon and Alcemene - Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Penelope the Donkey - Ponyta (Pokemon) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) *Boys with Frisbee - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Mickey Mouse) *Nymphs - Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff and Chansey (Pokemon) *Chariot Driver - Bluto (Popeye) *Sundial Seller - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *End-of-the-World Man - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Heavy Woman - Princess Celestia (My Little Pont: Friendship is Magic) *Burnt Man - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Snowball the Cat - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Fat Man - Father Bear (Little Bear) *Tall Woman - Ingrid (My Gym Parther's a Monkey) *Elderly Man - ALF (ALF) *Hydra - Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Angry Boar - Himself *Evil Lion - Scar (The Lion King) *Evil Bird - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Sea Monster - Motoshondu (What's New Scooby Doo) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Minions (Minions (2015)) *Carvings - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Arthur (Thomas & Friends) *Painter - Painter Smurf (The Smurfs) *Hercules Fangirls - Smurfettes (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Titans - Pirates (Treasure Planet) *Cyclops - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Ares, God of Wars - James (Thomas & Friends) *Apollo, God of Sun - Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Belle (Thomas & Friends) *Gods - Various Steam Engines (Thomas & Friends) *Cerberus the 3-Headed Dog - Themselves (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Baby Hercules Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Young Hercules HenryandtheElephant77.png|Henry as Hercules Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Zeus LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Hera Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Megara Gaston vain.gif|Gaston as Hades Pikachu as scooby doo.jpg|Pikachu as Philoctetes 2621-3.jpg|Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie as Baby Pegasus YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Pegasus Thomas the tank engine.jpg|Thomas as Hermes BrunswickHeader.jpg|Brunswick as Pain MrBayswaterHeader.jpg|Bayswater as Panic Rabbit..png|Rabbit as Rabbit Pain Gopher kingdom hearts.png|Gopher as Gopher Panic Panther cap.png|Panther Cap Shaggy mane.png|and Shaggy Mane as Pain and Panic as Boys Bendy and the ink machine dot oc by viatrani-db3bvfa.png|Dotty, Alice Angel.png|Alice Angel Bendy.png|and Bendy as Pain and Panic as Female Horse Tirek ID S4E26.png|Lord Tirek as Nessus the River Guardian Mrs Annie and Mrs Clarabel.png|Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta, Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach Hannah (Henrietta's Sister).jpg|and Hannah as The Muses Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|The Dazzlings as The Fates Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpeg|Romeo as Amphitryon Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpeg|Juliet as Alcemene 250px-077Ponyta.png|Ponyta as Penelope the Donkey ShelburneHeader.jpg|Shelburne as Demetrius the Pot Maker Huey Dewey and Louie.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Boys with Frisbee Mr Bluto as Mr. Stone.png|Bluto as Chariot Driver Jigglypuff Anime.jpg|Jigglypuff, 040Wigglytuff.png|Wigglytuff Nurse Joy's Chansey.png|and Chansey as Nymphs IceShipHeaderShamus.jpg|Shamus as Sundial Seller Fagin.jpg|Fagin as End-of-the-World Man Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia as Heavy Woman Mr Aladdin as Kane.png|Aladdin as Burnt Man Snowbell.jpg|Snowbell as Snowball the Cat Lb father.gif|Father Bear as Fat Man Ingrid.jpg|Ingrid as Tall Woman ALF-animated.jpg|ALF as Elderly Man IMG 0075.jpg|Dragon as Hydra WildBoar.jpg|Angry Boar as Himself Scar.jpg|Scar as Evil Lion Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shin as Evil Bird Princess Daphne gets attacked by a sea monster..jpg|Motoshondu as Sea Monster Minions see scarlet fight kevin.jpg|Minions as Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Carvings MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend Painter Cartoon.png|Painter Smurf as Painter Smurfs-Village-behind-the-Wall.jpg|Smurfettes as Hercules Fangirls Treasure-Planet-disney-67659 1024 768.jpg|Pirates as Titans Willie.png|Willie the Giant as Cyclops Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Ares, God of Wars MakeSomeoneHappy12.png|Oliver as Apollo, God of Sun BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love Engines from movie and cartoon by noahthegreentank-d9aaj2a.png|Various Steam Engines as Gods Cerberus.png|Cerberus the 3-Headed Dog as Themselves Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof